Stagiaire Arc
Stagiaire Arc is the fifth story arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the Stagiaire event held by the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy right after the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Summary Prologue :Duration: ::Manga: Chapter 105 ::Anime: Episode 35 The arc opens to several days after the Autumn Election, where Ikumi told Kanichi that she would be going to the Polar Star Dormitory and would return by the evening. While cooking with the Polar Star girls in the kitchen, Ikumi noticed that Sōma was not there and asked them for his whereabouts, to which Megumi answered that Sōma had already left for Shiomi Seminar. When Daigo and Shōji remained skeptical over Sōma's new friendship with his former rivals, Satoshi explained that because Sōma felt bitter over his defeat, even though he didn't display it, he proceeded to improve himself by even befriending his rivals who defeated him. Moved by Satoshi's words, Daigo and Shōji pulled Zenji along for food testing. As Shun was about to leave, Satoshi informed him that whether he liked it or not, he and the other students would have to undergo the Stagiaire Event. Meanwhile, in Shiomi Seminar, Sōma and Ryō were researching Sōma's dish from the Autumn Election Finals, much to Akira's annoyance. Jun briefly explained to the trio about the Stagiaire Event, a mandatory event where the First Year students are assigned to various cooking locations across Japan, from public or high class restaurants to food related corporations and enterprises. Ryō, however, belittled the event as he gloated that there weren't many chefs who could do better than him. Jun retorted by warning the students that, because the restaurants and companies trust Tōtsuki and accept its students for the internship, failure would result in an immediate expulsion. In addition, students would be given a week to achieve a "visible accomplishment". First Stage :Duration: ::Manga: Chapter 105 to Chapter 109 The next day, Sōma searched for his Stagiaire location and met Hisako, who had returned from her training and was displeased to see him. The two eventually arrived at their destination, Western Cuisine Mitamura, where they noticed customers angrily walking out from the restaurant. Upon their arrival, the owner introduced himself as Mamoru Mitamura while welcoming the duo for their internship. After changing, Hisako told Sōma that her loss during the Autumn Election made her unworthy to be with Erina, as she feared that her loss would taint Erina's reputation. Just as they finished preparing, Sōma attempted to establish some order for the upcoming meal rush, but Hisako confidently informed Sōma that she had no trouble during the Training Camp and that she has not failed a single course. Regardless, Sōma asked if she ever dealt with a situation in a restaurant where the order amount was unknown. Heavily pressured by the crowd of new customers and overwhelming orders, Hisako and the restaurant staff had to overcome their difficulties until the restaurant became vacated momentarily. Still, there was no time to rest as the next wave of patrons stormed the restaurant again. Much to Hisako and the restaurant staff's astonishment, Sōma was already taking orders from the customers and relayed the orders without a single delay. Seeing the kitchen orders pile up, Sōma tasked Hisako with taking orders as he began to cook the meals himself. While reminded about Akira's words and an image of Erina, Hisako steeled herself and followed Sōma's orders until the end of the day. Elsewhere, Megumi was assigned to her Stagiaire location Excellent, a French Cuisine restaurant that was about to earn its first star rating. Upon her arrival, Megumi learned that her partner for the event was no other than Erina Nakiri, whose presence overwhelmed almost everyone. Megumi meekly tried to introduce herself. To her surprise, Erina already knew who she was but warned her to stay out her way during their Stagiaire. Shortly after the girls' introduction, Kasayama, the head chef of the restaurant entered the kitchen and tasked the two to start off by washing the dishes. Although Megumi was willing to do so, Erina bluntly refused by stating that her job in the restaurant should reflect her skill set, much to Kasayama's anger. Regardless of Kasayama's orders, Erina did as she pleased. Erina prepared a dish for a food critique who stated that the dish she made was a clear improvement than any dish cooked in the restaurant. In a matter of hours, Erina usurped the position as head chef and even Kasayama was forced to submit to Erina's rule. (To be added) Second Stage :Duration: ::Manga: Chapter 109 to Chapter 115 Epilogue :Duration: ::Manga: Chapter 116 Two weeks after the Stagiaire event, Sōma was the first Polar Star student to return to the dormitory after completing all of his Stagiaire assignments. Upon his arrival, Fumio directed Sōma to his mailbox, which was stuffed with Shokugeki challenge letters. Before Sōma could even read one, Tetsuji Kabutoyama, a 91st Generation student famed for his skewering cooking skills, barged into the dormitory and issued a Shokugeki challenge to Sōma after witnessing his performance during the Autumn Election. Despite Fumio's suggestion to decline the call, Sōma accepted Tetsuji's challenge anyway and even told her that he would accept all the challenges that were in his mailbox. Before Tetsuji could even arrange the date, Sōma told Tetsuji to have the Shokugeki take place immediately. Short Summary *The third class event, the Stagiaire, begins for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. *There were 504 92nd Generation students at the beginning of the Stagiaire. *Hisako returns to the Tōtsuki from her self-imposed leave of absence. **Sōma and Hisako are partnered for their first Stagiaire task at Western Cuisine Mitamura and completed the task. **Sōma befriends Hisako and rekindles her spirit to cook. Hisako returns to be with Erina. *Megumi is partnered with Erina at Excellent and befriends her. The two easily complete their first task. *Sōma meets Kojirō for his second Stagiaire task at Shino's new Japan branch: Shino's Tokyo. **Sōma learns numerous French cooking techniques and completes his second task. *Sōma completes two more weeks of the Stagiaire and returns to Polar Star Dormitory. *Sōma discovers that he has received numerous Shokugeki challenges, receiving one directly from Tetsuji Kabutoyama. **Sōma decides to accept all challenges he has received thus far. **Sōma wins against Tetsuji and two unnamed students. *There are 294 92nd Generation students at the end of the Stagiaire, including the entire Polar Star Dormitory. New Characters Trivia (To be added) Category:Story Arc Category:Stagiaire Arc